Sebelum Berpisah
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Hinata yang harus melanjutkan kuliah di London dan meninggalkan kekasihnya Naruto. Padahal mereka baru jadian seminggu yang lalu.


Ini dia FanFict terbaru saya si dani-reita (dani adik nya reita "the GazettE") :D

FanFict dengan pairing NaruHina kedua saya, kali ini menceritakan Hinata yang harus melanjutkan kuliah di London dan meninggalkan kekasihnya Naruto.

Gomenasai, walaupun saya sering baca fanfic, tapi saat nulis banyak yang suka kelupaan, misal warning & minta review.

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, dll

Ya udah dech, please enjoy! Don't like don't read

**Sebelum Berpisah**

"Akhirnya, ujian nasional selesai juga!"  
>"Ayo kita rayakan dengan shopping, sekalian refreshing"<p>

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian nasional, itu berarti kami hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, setelah itu akan sibuk mencari universitas.  
>Tapi ini bukanlah kebahagiaan buatku, karena itu berarti aku harus berpisah dengan lelaki impianku.<p>

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata, lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata. Aku anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga dan mempunyai 1 adik perempuan bernama Hanabi.

"Hinata, kau ikut kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut soft pink kepadaku.  
>Dia adalah Sakura, sahabat ku sejak kecil.<br>Aku hanya mengangguk pelan memberikan isyarat setuju.  
>"Kalo gitu, ayo kita pergi!" kata seorang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, dia adalah Ino. Di sebelahnya ada 2 orang gadis lagi, yang satu bernama Temari dan satunya lagi Tenten.<br>Kami berlima hari ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha's Mall, sekedar untuk refreshing setelah ujian nasional. Apalagi teman2ku kan hoby berbelanja, kalau aku sih tidak terlalu suka.

Saat akan pergi kami melewati lapangan basket, disana ada sekelompok anak laki2 yang sedang bermain basket.  
>"Hinata! liat itu disana" Sakura berbicara padaku sambil menunjuk ke arah sesesorang, kulihat rambut kuningnya bagaikan matahari dan mata saphire birunya bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi hidupku. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.<br>Ya, sejak masuk SMA aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Tapi karna sifatku yang pemalu ini, aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, bahkan berada di dekatnya saja aku hampir pingsan dan aku tak berani berlama-lama menatap matanya.  
>Yah, mungkin inilah resiko menjadi orang yang pemalu, kadang juga aku agak merasa kesal kenapa aku bersifat seperti ini.<br>Karena dia lah aku tak ingin cepat2 lulus dari Konoha High School, karena aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di London dan itu berarti aku tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hinata! Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Sakura.  
>"Aku belum berani Sakura" kataku dengan blushing yang muncul di wajahku.<br>"Kamu ini gimana sih? Sebentar lagi kan kita akan lulus, kapan lagi donk? Mungkin acara perpisahan nanti saat yang tepat untuk itu" kata Sakura.  
>Aku hanya bisa menjawab "Entahlah"<p>

Sebenarnya dalam hatiku juga sudah terpikirkan untuk itu, tapi apa daya, aku saja selalu berbicara tak lancar dengannya.

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba, sekolahku mengadakan perpisahan di hutan amegakure. Pagi-pagi sekali kami semua telah berkumpul di depan sekolah, terlihat Kakashi-sensei selaku ketua panitia sedang memberikan pengarahan dan sebagian murid bukannya mendengarkan malah mengobrol sendiri.

"Ya, kalau kalian sudah mengerti segera menuju bus masing2" kata Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

Aku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari pun segera menuju bus kami.  
>Belum sampai 5 menit perjalanan, teman2ku sudah pindah tempat duduk semua. Sakura pindah untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Ino dengan Sai, Tenten dengan Neji-san, dan Temari dengan Shikamaru.<br>Kini tinggalah aku sendiri, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, ya inilah nasib seseorang seperti ku yang belum mempunyai kekasih.

Kunikmati saja pemandangan yang terpapar di perjalanan. Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggilku, suara yang tak asing di telingaku, suara itu berasal dari mulut Naruto.  
>"Hinata, sendirian aja?" tanyanya kepadaku.<br>Aku terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya, sehingga aku hanya tersenyum pelan dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak kuat bila lama2 memandangi mata saphire Naruto.  
>"Kau kenapa Hinata? Lagi sakit ya?"<br>oh, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku, membuat wajahku makin memerah.  
>"A..aku g..g..gak apa2 Na..naruto" kataku dengan terbata-bata.<br>"Teman2mu tega sekali terhadapmu, masa gadis secantik dirimu di tinggal sendirian"  
>Apa? Dia mengatakan aku cantik, apakah ini mimpi? Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi, ini kenyataan.<br>"Aku udah biasa kok, namanya juga mereka sedang dimabuk asmara" kataku yang kali ini aku berbicara lancar. Aku bersyukur telah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sampingku. Memang ini yang selalu ku inginkan, berada di dekatnya, tapi aku sangat gugup dan itu membuatku malah menjadi tidak betah di dekatnya. Aku segera mengatur nafasku dan mencoba menikmati saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku ini.  
>Aku terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan ada sesuatu bersandar di bahuku, ternyata Naruto terlelap di bahuku. Aku langsung saja salah tingkah atas kejadian ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi akhirnya ku biarkan saja.<p>

Sesampainya di hutan amegakure, kami langsung mendirikan tenda masing-masing. Karena tenda kami berisi 5 orang maka tenda kami tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendirikannya. Aku pun memanfaatkan ini untuk pergi membasuh mukaku di danau yang tak jauh dari situ.  
>"Aku ke danau sebentar ya!" teriakku pada teman2ku, mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk kepadaku.<p>

"Hah, damai sekali suasana disini, udaranya sejuk dan pemandangannya indah, ingin rasanya aku tinggal disini untuk selamanya" aku terkagum dengan suasana disana. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba pikiran tentang Naruto datang. Aku punya janji dengan teman2ku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku masih sangat ragu untuk melakukan hal itu, aku sama sekali tak punya nyali, aku juga tak mau hubunganku dengannya akan merenggang jika nanti aku ditolaknya.  
>Di sisi lain, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir sebelum aku berpisah dengannya, jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.<br>Huh, aku sungguh bingung, membuatku kini merasa tak nyaman berada dimanapun.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
>aku terbelalak kaget mendengar suara yang kurasa itu Naruto.<br>"Ehm, a..aku cuma me..melihat pemandangan di..disini aja kok" jawabku dengan terbata-bata.  
>Oh Kami-sama, kenapa dia datang disaat aku sedang memikirkannya. Apa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu? Tapi aku takut, sulit rasanya mulutku mengeluarkan sebuah untaian kata.<br>"Ma..maaf Naruto-kun, a..aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" aku segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menatap punggungku yang semakin lama hilang dari pandangannya.

Malam harinya.  
>"Hinata, ada yang mencarimu!" Sakura tiba2 memanggilku yg sedang dalam tenda.<br>"Siapa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku penasaran. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, "Cepat keluar, dia sudah menunggumu".  
>"Iya, tunggu sebentar" aku pun segera keluar dari tendaku, dan ternyata Naruto lah orang itu.<br>"Na..naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanyaku.  
>"Sebentar lagi pesta api unggun akan dimulai, ayo kita pergi. Nanti juga teman2mu akan pergi bersama kekasih mereka" jawab Naruto.<br>Aku hanya mengangguk menandakan aku setuju.  
>"Hei Naruto! Jangan macam2 dengan Hinata ya! Awas kau!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda.<br>"Iya, tenang saja. Kami pergi dulu ya!" kata Naruto diikuti langkah kakiku berjalan mengikutinya.  
>"Hinata! Semoga sukses!" kata Sakura menggodaku, membuat blushing di pipiku bertambah merah.<p>

Naruto mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon maple.  
>"Hinata, sebenarnya sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku telah mencintaimu.. Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"<br>kata-kata dari bibir Naruto tadi seakan menyesakkan dadaku, lidahku terasa terkunci dan tidak dapat bergerak. Aku benar2 tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dengan perlahan kucoba menenangkan diriku, tapi malah sebuah tetesan air mata yang keluar mendahului jawabanku.  
>Entah secara sadar atau tidak, aku memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dan aku menjawabnya "Tentu saja aku mau, aku sangat mau Naruto-kun" tak bisa lagi kutahan rasa haru ku, aku menangis dipelukan Naruto.<br>Ia membalas pelukanku dan membelai lembut rambut indigo panjangku. Sungguh kehangatan yang tak ingin ku akhiri, aku ingin selalu seperti ini, selalu bersama orang yang kucintai.

"Sepertinya pesta api unggun akan segera dimulai, ayo kita kesana Hinata" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukanku dengan perlahan.  
>Lalu ia menggandeng tanganku menuju lapangan utama.<p>

Suasana disana sangat meriah, ada yang bernyanyi, menari.  
>"Wah udah jadian nih?" tiba-tiba Sakura &amp; Sasuke datang menghampiri kami berdua.<br>"Iya donk, haha!" tanpa malu2 Naruto mengakuinya, aku hanya bisa menahan agar wajahku tidak terlalu memerah.

Setelah pulang ke rumah.  
>Aku memandangi kalender di kamarku, tak terasa 3 hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke London. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh perlahan, aku tak ingin berpisah jauh dengan Naruto. Padahal kami baru pacaran selama beberapa hari.<br>Aku mengambil handphone ku lalu mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Naruto.

Temui aku di taman Konoha, besok malam. Kutunggu jam 8 malam.

Begitulah isi pesan singkatku untuknya.

Keesokan harinya.  
>Aku bertemu Naruto di kedai ramen.<br>"Hinata, ada apa nanti menyuruhku ke taman?" kata Naruto.  
>"Aku ada kejutan untukmu" kataku.<br>"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanyanya.  
>"Ehm, nanti tidak spesial lagi" kataku sambil tersenyum, yang membuat Naruto mencubit pipiku.<p>

Malam harinya.  
>Kami berdua telah di taman Konoha. Kami duduk disebuah kursi taman. Aku memang sengaja menyiapkan semuanya malam ini. Aku ingin malam perpisahan ini berkesan akan kukenang selalu.<br>Kami memulai pembicaraan dengan mengobrol sperti biasa. Hingga akhirnya aku mengatakan inti dari pertemuan malam ini.

"Naruto-kun, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu"

"Apa itu Hinata?"

"Ehm, aku... aku besok akan berangkat ke London"

"Hah? Secepat itu?"

Aku tak berani mengarahkan wajahku ke hadapannya. Aku tak tau ekspresi apa yang Naruto tunjukkan saat mendengar hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" kataku sambil menangis dan memeluk Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa Hinata"

aku sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Walaupun aku tak tau isi hati Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Walaupun kita akan terpisah jauh, tapi percayalah bahwa kesetiaan cinta kita takkan pudar" kata Naruto.  
>Aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku. Sebenarnya aku malu terus-terusan menangis di hadapannya, aku tak mau dianggap gadis yang cengeng.<br>Tapi waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Inilah takdir hidupku.

Keesokan harinya aku telah berada di bandara. Diantar oleh orang2 terdekatku, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan juga Naruto.

"Hinata, waktunya berangkat" kata ayah memanggilku.  
>"Iya, sebentar tou-san" kataku.<br>"Hinata jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan lupa kirim kabarmu pada kami" kata Sakura.  
>"Iya, itu pasti. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu" kataku.<p>

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tanganku tanpa berkata apa-apa.  
>Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.<p>

"Aku pasti kembali, Naruto-kun" kataku.  
>"Berjanjilah padaku" kata Naruto.<p>

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Lalu Naruto memeluk tubuhku dan mencium keningku sebelum kami berpisah.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga masuk pesawat.  
>Mungkin Naruto dan yang lain sedang menatap tubuhku yang semakin lama menghilang di balik pesawat.<br>Sebenarnya aku tak kuat menahan air mataku, akan berpisah dengan kekasih & sahabatku, tapi aku tlah berjanji pada mereka saat liburan nanti akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka semua.

Kudengar suara mesin mulai dinyalakan, kurasakan pesawat mulai mengudara. Kupejamkan mataku, menguatkan hatiku, agar aku tetap tegar walau hidup tanpa Naruto dan teman yang lain.

Sayonara! Tunggulah diriku kembali. 

The End.

Gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? :'(

Tolong di review donk..


End file.
